


Masquerade Ball: Care to dance My Lady...

by Katherine_Heart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Maybe Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sexual Tension, Universe where Alya knows Marinette is Ladybug, Universe where Nino knows Adrien is Chat Noir, Unresolved Romantic Tension, slight amount of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Heart/pseuds/Katherine_Heart
Summary: The Mayor is hosting a Masquerade Ball in Honor of Paris' Hero's Ladybug and Chat Noir, as the day approaches they both find themselve's falling for one another, though they dont know it, will they survive the romantic tension or will one of them finally break...Also Hawkmoth's Akumas are getting stronger everyday, there getting harder to defeat, something bad is bound to happen, right?"Sorry summary SUCKS, in my opinion, but trust me the story is WAAY better! Plz read...





	1. My Lady...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is based off a lot of good story's i've been reading like this one story that i particularly love called, Shall We Dance by Thecrazydragonlady15(BTW thnx for the inspiration) . and i give All credit to her because she is very creative and without her idea i would've never been able to come up with a good Miraculous story. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments or suggestions on how i can better improve, Sorry for the mistakes.  
> Love  
> Katherine Heart  
> :3

*.。.☆゜・*:.。.☆**☆.。.:*・゜☆.。.**..**.。.☆゜・**.。.☆゜・*:.。.☆**☆.。.:*・゜☆.。.**..**.。.☆゜  Marinette wasn’t gonna lie she was a nervous wreck… She didn’t know what she was going to do ,the Ball was scheduled for tomorrow night, and she STILL hadn’t finished her dress, it had only been a week ago that Mayor Bourgeois had announced( on live T.V) that he would be hosting a Masquerade Ball, in Honor of Paris’ hero's, Chat Noir and Ladybug, He had announced it after her and Chat Noir had just wrapped things up with another one of Hawk Moth’s victims.

 

 It had been a civilian who had auditioned for a musical downtown... but again, of course Chloe had to be there with her dad and had to use him as leverage to get the part( even though she was HORRIBLE!) but that’s one of the many perks of being the mayor’s daughter, Anyway the victim had called herself, ‘High Pitch’ and she basically had the powers of a siren, she’d sing a song and then you would be forced to bow down to her feet.. Luckily a certain ‘Kitty’ had came up with the idea of wearing earplugs..

 

  Marinette shook the thought away and groaned as she dropped herself on her bed, Tikki flew out of the purse and said,” Don’t worry Marinette, you’ll finish the dress and you’ll look just as beautiful as you always do..” Marinette smiled and said,” You’re right, but i'm not gonna get myself anywhere by just laying here, that dress isn’t just gonna sew  itself, plus i have to patrol with Chat tonight” Marinette said as she bounded to her feet. TIkke giggled, Marinette  got up and grabbed her purse and started heading downstairs to go get more thread,  and  Tikki went back to hiding in Marinette’s purse.

**...**

 

   Adrien rubbed his temples, it had only been a week ago that him and Ladybug had dealt with ‘High Pitch’ , and his ears still hurt, especially since being Chat Noir gave him super sensitive ears. “ Hey Adrien! Do me a favor and get me more cheese!” a hungry Plag grumbled as he finished his last piece. “All you ever think about is food!” Adrien said as he headed downstairs to get more Camembert Cheese. He stopped dead on his tracks when on the fridge he saw the calendar, and tomorrow's event being the Masquerade Ball… the ball which he was supposed to attend as Chat Noir.” CRAP’’ Adrien cursed as he ran up the stairs. 

 

“Did you get the cheese?” Plag asked as he floated in front of his face, “ No Plag, i just realized i have a bigger problem than not getting cheese.” Plagg put his small paw on his chest and gasped, “ What could be worse than you not having cheese!!’’ . Adrien rolled his eyes and said, “ i remembered that tomorrow's the Masquerade Ball in honor of  Ladybug, and Chat Noir,” Plagg was silent for a second and then said, “ Yeah, So,” still not getting what Adrien’s problem was in this.

“So! My dad expects me to be there with Chloe, And how is ‘Chat Noir’ gonna be there if a blonde monster is keeping him from going--” Adrien is suddenly cut off as Plagg puts his paw up and says, “ Say no more!” Plagg said as he started pacing on Adrien’s bed, “ Aha i got it, just convince your dad that you’ll meet him there, but instead you’ll arrive as Chat Noir and when your dad doesn’t find you then you just say you had car troubles or that you were stuck in traffic..” 

Adrien thinks about this for a moment before saying,” Thats purrfect!” Adrien said with a wink, “ Well duh, it’s my idea, now what are you wearing, i hope ‘THAT’S’ not what you're wearing” Plagg said pointing at adrian’s clothes. “ No , i’ll go buy a suit right now.” Adrien said as he started walking out, Plagg rushed and hid inside Adrien’s coat.

 

**_Later that night…_ **

****

  “Hey Kitty,” Ladybug said as she landed gracefully on the Eiffel Tower, which had been there there normal patrol spot for 2 years, and rubbed Chat Noir behind his ears, he purred closing his eyes Ladybug giggled. “ So my lady, would you care to join me tomorrow evening for a night full of dancing,” Chat said wiggling his eyebrows as he stood up from where he was sitting, Ladybug pretended to act suprised as she put her hand on her chest and gasped, “ Hmm, are you asking me out,  _ Chaton  _ ?” and got closer to him, “ Maybe.. Depends are you going to say yes?” as he said inching closer to her to the point where they could feel each other’s breath’s, Ladybug got even CLOSER as if she was going to kiss him and whispered, “ You’ll have to catch me.” as she jumped off the tower and bounded onto the roof tops using her yo-yo. 

 

 Chat stood there for a second processing what had happened, ‘She ALMOST kissed me!’ he said mentally as he bounded after her using his baton. He stopped at a building in which he heard her, He could hear her giggling with his super sensitive ears, he grinned when he heard her zip her yo-yo onto another building.

 

 Marinette giggled as she jumped of the tower, and jumped onto a building,’ Ha his face,’ she grinned, flirting with Chat was sometimes SO easy to the point where it’s as if he was asking for it, honestly she found it cute, though she wouldn't let Him know that, she stopped on top of a building to take a breathe, she hid between a couple of boxes and waited for him, she heard him stop and listen for her she quietly got up and couldn’t hold back a laugh as she once again zipped away from the building she then knew exactly where to hide, ‘ let’s see if this kitty remembers..’ she said as she recalled that moment when she was hiding from Dark Cupid and was hanging off her yo-yo, she stopped as she reached the building she was looking for and hung herself of of the edge and waited.

    “GOTCHA!” she gasped as she felt Chat’s hands wrap around her, she laughed internally at the thought of how they were in the exact same position when he told her he wanted to tell her something and had put his finger to her lip’s that day during Dark Cupid's attack, “ I guess you have, so.. Yes, i will **_'MEET'_ ** you at the ball,” she said putting her finger on his nose,on the word ‘ MEET’ he grinned, “ Purr-fect.”  he said as he jumped off his baton and landed swiftly on his feet in the alley. Ladybug grinned as she lowered herself onto the ground. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Chat’s ring started to beep and Ladybug’s earrings beeped too. “ “Well  _ Chaton  _ looks like i’ll see you tomorrow evening,” she said as she began to take out her yo-yo. “ Wait my lady, are you Paw-sitive that i can't Paw-sibbly escort you to the Masquerade Ball.?” Chat said Hopeful, Ladybug’s face softened as she came closer to him inches from his face.  “ See you tomorrow evenin’ Kitty. She whispered as she pecked him on his cheek. His face immediately turned red as she then grabbed her yo-yo and left, him blushing like a 14 year old girl.


	2. How do i look?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally finished chapter 2, i surprisingly had a lot of free time so i was just like Screw it. Hope you like.

 

  Marinette giggled childishly as she changed back to her normal clothes and jumped on her bed. Tikki appeared and floated in front of Marinette’s face as she watched the girl continue giggling at her successful flirting. “ Did you see his face, Tikki!” Marinette said as she looked at Tikki . “It was priceless! He turned Crimson Red! Although I’m Not gonna lie it was SO cute!!” she said while blushing a little herself. “ Marinette are you sure you’re not Falling for a certain Sly Chat. “ Tikki said raising her eyebrow. Marinette stood up and responded, “ No. I mean can’t a friend just say that another friend looks cute? I mean all we are, really close friends… Besides,i'm still not over Adrien…” she said while looking down. “ Marinette it’s okay if you like him. I mean he’s loved you for basically 2 years and i’m pretty sure he still feels the same way.” Tikki said reassuringly. 

 

 Marinette paused for a moment and thought about this, so what if she Maybe liked him a little, she wasn’t gonna lie he looked HOT in his suit, you could see how fit he was, sometimes she would catch herself staring at his abs and Oh how she ached to touch him and feel his always messy hair, ‘ Was it as soft as looked? How did his lips feel? Would he kiss me softly or harsh?’ Marinette caught herself spacing out, and she shook her head and said, “ Even if i did like him it would NEVER work out, we don't even know each other's identities and plus it’s safer this way for both of us, so it’s better if we remain good friends..” Marinette said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice but failing miserably. “ i'm gonna go take a shower,” Marinette mumbled as she got up and went to her bathroom. 

Tikki sighed as she watched Marinette head to the bathroom, she just knew that Marinette and Chat Noir(Adrien) would be perfect for each other , if only Marinette could just listen to her heart for once…

 

**...**

 Adrien sighed as he changed back and landed swiftly on his bed, Plagg appeared and looked at the lovestruck boy, “ what’s wrong with you?” Plagg asked as he waved his hand in front of him, “ She  _ KISSED  _ me Plagg! She actually Kissed  _ ME _ !”  Adrien said sighing as he closed his eyes. Plagg rolled his eyes and smacked his paw on his face, “ SO what, she kissed you on your cheek…” Plagg said as he went to go find cheese. “ It was still a kiss, i can still feel my cheek tingling! Her lips are SO soft..” He said as he got up and started to change into his pajamas.

 

“ I still don’t get what it is with you humans and your Romance! If anything that’s just plain, gross. Ugh.” Plagg said as he rolled his eyes, honestly he loved Adrien(in his own twisted way) but he didn’t get why he made such a big deal about one little kiss, which wasn’t really a kiss it was just a peck on the cheek, but then again he had to go and make a big deal about it. It had been 2 years that Plagg had put up with all this romance Crap and Adrien still kept hoping that Ladybug would finally notice how perfect they would be for each other. Sometimes Plagg wished that they would just hook up already, and stop torturing each other(including Plagg).

 

... **_The next Day_ **

 

****  “DONE!” Marinette sayed as she fixed the last stitch on her dress. She was honestly impressed with herself, she knew she was good at fashion but DAMN! The dress turned out great! She held it up and examined it, the dress would end at her knees and had black ruffles at the end, it was strapless and the back was cut low into a v shape that would show a lot of skin and would  **_Definitely_ **  show her cleavage, the whole dress was red with black polka dots and her mask(that she also had made) would match since it was also red with black spots, the red gloves would look perfect, and to top it all off she would wear red ribbons on her pigtails, and her ridiculously High, red Pumps(She would just have to pray she didn’t trip, but knowing her, things probably wouldn’t go well, even if she was Ladybug). “ Wow Marinette it looks  _ Beautiful _ !!” Tikki said as she looked at it with wide eyes, “ I hope so..” Marinette said hopeful( Mainly hoping Chat would think so)

 

“Hmm, Hoping Chat Noir will like it aren’t you?” Tikki said raising her eyebrow. “Hmm? WAIT! No-- Uh, NO-- Th-this is for… Adrien, Yeah, uh Adrien.” Marinette said in a panicky voice. Though you could tell she was SO lying. “Suure.” Tikki said not buying a word of what Marinette said.

 

 They were interrupted when Alya busted through the door with a bag in her hands and said,“ Girl, i need your help  **NOW** ! I have a major  **_PROBLEM_ ** …” Alya said not noticing Marinette’s troubled face. “ Uh, Hello?” Alya said waving her hand in front of Marinette’s face, when she didn’t reply. “ What’s with her?”  Alya turned to Tikki looking for an answer, “ Boy trouble.” Tikki said giggling. “ Okay.. Wait, was it because of Adrien?” Alya asked turning to Marinette, Marinette shrugged. “  **NO WAY** ! You like  _ Chat Noir _ !!”  Alya said with wide eyes. Marinette’s head perked up, “ What, NO- uh- I-I-- UH-- umm!” Marinette said as she fell face first on her bed to cover her face.  Alya eyed Tikki and Tikki shrugged. “ Mari, i'm your friend. You can tell me  _ ANYTHING _ . I mean it wasn’t long ago that i found out you were Ladybug.”  Marinette looked up thinking for a moment before opening her mouth and saying, “ But, i don't know how i feel about him…”

 

Which wasn’t entirely a lie, since Marinette had barely started feeling thing’s for Chat Noir, and she still liked Adrien.They stayed quiet for a while before Marinette snapped out of her thoughts and said, “  **SO** , what’s your MAJOR PROBLEM?” Marinette said hoping to change the subject.  “ OH yeah  **THAT** !” Alya said grabbing the bag she brought in and taking out a Beautiful orange Long dress. “ It’s Beautiful! Alya’’ Marinette said in awe. “ Yeah, but it be even better if it didn’t have a tear on the strap! Apparently while they were waiting for me to pick it up, some idiot had to go and rip it and I didn’t notice the tear until  _ AFTER _ they closed so i couldn’t get another one!!” Alya said completely pissed off. “ Here let me see it,” Marinette said as she took the dress and examined the tear, “ You know the tear isn't that bad, i could probably fix it.. Yup i can, i just need orange thread,” Marinette said as she got up and placed the dress on her desk and looked through her drawers and took out the orange thread, “ Thank’s Mari you're a  _ LIFESAVER _ .” Alya said, relief washing over her face. “No Problem, what are friends for?” Marinette said grinning.

 

**...**

“ I’m serious Nino! How does this look!” Adrien said holding up his suit. “ It looks,  _ PURR _ \--DY” Nino said as he continued laughing. “ Ugh. “ Adrien said as he dropped the suit on his bed, “ i don't know why i even try.” Adrien said rolling his eyes. “ Okay, Okay. It looks good.” Nino said raising his hands up in defeat. “ are you sure, it’s not too much.” Adrien said concerned as he once again looked over his outfit. He would wear, Black dress pants, with a dress shirt under his black vest that, on the breast pocket would have a green Handkerchief , that would match his eyes, and he’d wear black gloves, and to complete the look he’d wear his signature Cat ears and a big golden bell attached to a gold chain,since he knew how much Ladybug enjoyed flicking it,with his jet black Mask. “ Nino thought about it for a moment and answered, “ I think it’s… Pawsitively Handsome. “ Nino said wiggling his eyebrows. Plagg groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance, he was so Done with Nino’s  Chat puns.

 

  “ Dude,  _ FURreal _ , leave the Puns to me, your puns are  _ Claw _ -ful, and  _ Hiss _ -terical.”  Adrien said, clearly impressed with himself. “ Show off..” Nino mumbled. Adrien laughed, “ SO, are you trying to earn yourself another kiss from ladybug, “ Nino said wiggling his eyebrows. “ Maybe.. Hopefully.” Adrien said spacing out for another moment before he looked at nino embarrassed. Nino raised an eyebrow and turned and wrapped his hand onto his back and started saying in a girly voice, “  _ OH CHAT NOIR! YOUR SUCH AN AMAZING KISSER!! OH CHAT YOUR LIPS ARE SOO SOFT, AND I LOVE HOW NiCE YOUR ASS LOOKS IN YOUR CHAT NOIR SUIT..MMM” _  Adrien laughed and said, “ What do you mean how my ass looks in my suit?” Nino turned grinning and said, “ Have you not heard that basically all your fans say that your ass looks very nice in your costume?! Dude  _ seriously _ ! you  **Got** to check out your fangirl website, it’s even in Alya’s blog’s comments.”  Adrien scoffed. “ Wow! Nice to know they enjoy looking at my Butt.” 

 

They then turned to a completely annoyed groan coming from Plagg, “ Can you two SHUT up! If you haven’t noticed i'm eating here!!’’ Plagg said holding up his camembert cheese. They both laughed and then changed the subject on what Nino was going to wear. “ DUDE, i still can’t believe you're going to be the Dj at the party!” Adrien said lightly punching Nino’s shoulder “ Yeah i know right i'm kinda nervous but then again i'm glad they chose me to be the Dj especially since they are definitely gonna need my Partying skills to keep that party alive,” Nino said laughing, as he punched Adrien back. 

**_3 Hours Later(Time for the Ball)_ **

 

 Marinette smiled as she looked in the mirror finishing the last couple touches on her lips, with Red lip gloss. “How do i look” she asked as she turned to look at Alya and Tikki. “ PERFECT!” they both said in unison causing them to giggle. “ GIRL the way you look right now, puts me to shame.” Alya said while laughing. “ Alya, You look BEAUTIFUL TOO. i'm pretty sure Nino’s jaw is going to drop once he see’s you!” Marinette said motioning for Alya to look in the mirror. Alya blushed as she stood up and checked once more on her appearance in the mirror. “ Well i better get going, i promised him i’d get there to keep him entertained. OH and good luck with Chat Noir..” Alya said giggling as she left downstairs to head for the ball. 

 

 Marinette felt her stomach suddenly start doing flips once Alya said,  **_Chat Noir_ ** , she immediately started panicking, ‘What if he doesn't like the dress?  What if he doesn’t show up At ALL!’Marinette you’ll be fine.” Tikki said floating in front of Marinette’s face. “ How did you know--” Marinette started saying before she got cut off by Tikki. “ You’re very easy to read, Marinette.” Tikki said smiling. Marinette took a deep breath before she headed downstairs, Tikki hid in Marinette’s new matching red purse. Marinette’s parent’s weren’t home, they had left hours before, especially since they were in charge of the sweet’s and the cake for the ball, so they were long gone.   


 

 

**1st pic of Marinette's and Adriens outfits:** https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fpp.vk.me%2Fc628517%2Fv628517964%2F25b48%2F_xcUSBbvpQI.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fvk.com%2Fwall-14148503_60604&docid=Kz3PS3XcE7iDEM&tbnid=ku98oAODltB6HM%3A&vet=1&w=480&h=552&safe=active&bih=595&biw=1242

**Alya's Dress:** https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjH_oCM6qfRAhWIxVQKHXdbD9cQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Forange-prom-dresses%2F&psig=AFQjCNHzID8R9w00nOsYjoS_wTOnDAqi0w&ust=1483596580885833

**Alya's Mask:**  https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fg02.a.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1HqzoJFXXXXaDXFXXq6xXFXXXx%2F2015-Christmas-Party-Mask-Fine-Leather-Belt-Lily-Princess-Masquerade-Mask-Sexy-Halloween-Party-Eye-Mask.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bettyandjoes.com%2F8644d3-orange-masquerade-mask-quick-shopping&docid=vl_DRHB5KRcldM&tbnid=aasMfUE6P_AaHM%3A&vet=1&w=800&h=800&safe=active&bih=595&biw=1242

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you liked it, make sure to leave comments i love hearing what you guys think, also leave Kudo's!  
> P.S.  
> i found pictures under chat noir and ladybug masquerade the first one is how their gowns look at the ball, Oh and i even added pic's for how Alya's gown looked.  
> P.P.S  
> The first pic with them dancing is also going to be used in the nxt chapter, cuz i plan to have them dancin' duh!  
> LOVE  
> Katherine Heart  
> XOxo


	3. Love is in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the wait it's been* counts with fingers* FIVE FREAKING DAYS since ive updated!!! JESUS!! i'm SO sorry for the holdup. ive had a bad case of Writers Block, Be careful i've heard it's contagious.... HA*Laughs HISS-terically(Ha see what i did there Intended Chat pun!! God i kill myself..)* Okay i'ma shut up now so you guys can read, this chapters EXTRA long, hope it makes up for those 5 FREAKING DAYS...
> 
> ps. the longer i make u guys wait the longer the chapter. Your welcome..
> 
> LOVE, Kat  
> XO,xo

 

 Chat grinned as he landed swiftly on his feet and started walking through the red carpet looking entrance. Once paparazzi noticed his presence they rushed to him and started taking pictures which lead to multiple screams coming from his fangirl’s, Chat wasn’t gonna deny it, He LOVED the attention he received as Chat Noir, he had always hated it when people just liked him because he was the son of ‘Gabriel Agreste’ the most intimidating fashion designer, or because he was a model. No, being Chat Noir gave his popularity and fanbase meaning since he was being an ACTUAL hero and not just some  _ ‘pretty boy’ _ ...., “ Hello Ladies…” Chat said as he put on his best smile and winked at all of them flirtatiously, Though he regretted it once they started screaming and giggling in delight. 

 

“ Cheating on me already,  _ Chaton? _ ” Ladybug said as she walked through the crowd waving, at the paparazzi’s cameras. Chat’s mouth immediately dropped as he gaped at her appearance, she looked  _ Stunning!  _ “ Might wanna close that mouth kitty, wouldn’t wanna catch a fly..” Ladybug said giggling as she closed his mouth with her pointer finger, and walked, while shaking her hips a little, inside.

 

  Adrien was in pure shock as he walked inside the building. ‘ She looks absolutely breathtaking’ he thought as he rushed to catch up to her. ‘ Ok, Adrien act cool, your Chat Noir, she’s your partner for crying out loud! You basically see her everyday!OK BE THE CHAT, BE the chat…’ Adrien started chanting in his head as he caught up to Ladybug, “ Well my Lady, you look absolutely Purr-ecious.” He said as he kissed her Knuckles.

 

**…**

Marinette’s breath instantly hitched as Chat put his lips to her knuckles. ‘Okay, play it cool, your Ladybug! you deal with this sly chat basically everyday, what’s one more day gonna do, kill you! Ha!?’ Marinette said internally. She smiled as she said, “ Why thank you, you don't look that bad yourself, you clean up nice, even if you are a stray kitty.” Marinette said as she flicked his bell on his chain. “ Why thank you Purr-incess.” he said as he winked. Marinette rolled her eye’s and gasped in awe. when she saw everyones dresses and ball gowns. Such a beautiful variety of colors! “ Chat am i  _ dreaming _ or is all this real! Look at everyone’s ball gowns, they’re so  _ Pretty!”  _

 

  Chat Noir scoffed as he looked around, “ They’re okay i guess, but i like  **_MY_ ** view a lot better.” he said as he looked at Ladybug. Ladybug immediately blushed, and smiled in embarrassment. She was going to say something before they were both interrupted by a high pitched squeal coming from Chloe! “Ahh! Ladybug you're here! And GOOD, Chat Noir is too!” she said as she rushed towards them in her long yellow gown with diamonds, followed by an expensive pure gold mask on. ‘What a spoiled brat’ Ladybug thought as she groaned and put on a fake smile. “ Chloe! Hi!” Ladybug said in a surprised voice. “ Ladybug! I wanted to ask you for a favor, since my poor Adrikin’s couldn’t make it ,i’m left without a dancing partner… so i was wondering if i could steal Chat Noir for a second?” Ladybug suddenly felt a pang of jealousy hit her, why would she want to dance with Chat? There’s millions of other guys here! But i can't let anyone know that i'm feeling jealous or even give them the impression that i like him…’  Ladybug was about to speak up when suddenly Chloe spoke up and said, “ OKAY THANKS LADYBUG!!” while she went ahead and dragged Chat away, Ladybug looked at Chat and saw him pleading with his eyes,  he was basically yelling ‘HELP ME!’. Ladybug mouthed, “sorry..” and started walking to the punch table where she had caught a glimpse of Alya.

 

Alya had been busy eating sweets in the food bar when Marinette had ‘accidently’ bumped her shoulder, “Hey!” Alya said turning around but then softening when she realized it was Marinette(Ladybug). Marinette had said, “sorry” and motioned for Alya to meet her in the girls bathroom. Alya nodded and quickly retreated towards the bathroom. 

 

Marinette waited a couple minutes until she made sure no one was looking and headed towards the bathroom. She immediately locked it once she was inside and whispered, “ Alya i need to talk to you.” Alya then came out of one of the stalls she was hiding in and said, “ Okay, what’s wrong?” Marinette then started babbling about everything that had happened since she arrived and how Chloe had taken Chat away so that she could ‘dance’ with him. Alya paused for a moment and took a peep outside the bathroom and looked at the Dance floor. Sure enough Chloe was dancing with a Very annoyed Chat Noir, knowing her she was probably bragging about dancing with Chat. 

 

  Alya rolled her eyes and closed the door, “ i know exactly what to do.. Ok you know how i told you I was gonna be hanging with Nino.’’ Alya said looking at Marinette, Marinette nodded, before Alya continued, “ well i can ask him if he’ll change the song and put on something that Chloe hates. She’ll surely say she doesn't like that song and let Chat go. “ Marinette thought about this for a second before opening her mouth and saying, “.. but are you sure Nino will do that… I mean won't he say no?” Alya laughed and said, “Please, i’ll just tell him i’ll give him a special treat later, If you KNOW what i mean..” Alya said wiggling her eyebrows. “Eww! Too much info Alya! Look just make sure to keep an eye on me and Chat, and i’ll signal you to put a Slow dance song when he  asks me, ‘Kay?” Marinette said as she rolled her eyes. Alya nodded and left to carry on with the plan.   


**…**

 

Adrien(Chat Noir) was SO done! Even as Chat Noir he couldn’t even escape Chloe’s grasp. He rolled his eyes as Chloe kept blabbering about something to do with how her ‘ Adrikin’s’ hadn’t showed up. He didn’t know why Chloe thought that he was ‘HER Adrikin’s’. Luckily though, Nino had changed the song into something Extremely BORING! “ UGH! What the Hell is this! I am NOT dancing to this!!” Chloe said pushing Adrien(Chat) away, she then stormed off to find Sabrina. ‘‘Finally!’’, Adrien heard Plagg say as he peeped out from Adrien’s coat, “ I thought that Dumb Blonde was Never gonna let you go, Like seriously she reeked of too much perfume and plus she has a bad Aura.”  Plagg finished as he went back into hiding in Adrien’s coat. Adrien rolled his eyes, he knew that cats were very good at identifying a person’s Aura, and honestly when he was transformed as Chat Noir he would see a big  **GREY** ring of dim light circle Chloe, it was one of the  _ MANY  _ things that crept him out about her. But with Ladybug it was the complete opposite, when he had first met her, her Aura nearly blinded him, it was Red and slightly Pink, which suited her PURR-fectly. It’s a good thing Chloe isn’t Ladybug.’ he thought as he made his way through the crowd in search for Ladybug. He had originally planned to ask Ladybug to dance, that was until a certain Blonde had ruined everything. He found Ladybug surrounded by a bunch of guys asking her to dance, she of course was saying ‘No’ and was obviously trying to get away from them,  He made his way towards them, “ Care to dance My Lady? ” He said as he put out his hand in front of Ladybug, she smiled and  took Chat’s hand. People immediately cleared out of their way as they watched them head to the center of the dancefloor. The song had immediately changed to a slow dance song. ‘PURR-fect.’ Adrien thought as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She instinctively put her hands on his shoulder and she placed her other hand in his free hand. 

 

**…**

  Marinette had relaxed once people stopped staring at them and started to dance themselves. “  Thanks for saving me back there…”. “ Your welcome, im always happy to help a damsel in distress, “ he said flashing a cute smile and winking,”AND, how was your date with Chloe?” Marinette said trying to hide the Jealousy in her voice. “  I wouldn’t call that  ONE dance with Chloe a DATE, much less hanging out, i honestly prefer dancing with you…” Marinette blushed and she started to get butterflies in her stomach, or in her case, ‘Ladybug’s’*Laughs*

 

**...**   
  


At first, Chat was unsure at how to lead, tentatively taking easy steps, hoping his Lady could follow along. However, as the song’s tune slightly picked up, and with  the confident glances he received from Ladybug, he knew he could lead her through riskier moves. This particular song had class and elegance . He spun Ladybug around in a big arc, taking note of how her arms flare to give her spin, and she came back towards his chest, facing away from him. 

 

**...**

 

 Marinette sighed  gently as she realized what is about to come next, and she prayed that she hopefully wouldn’t mess this move up, Chat Noir was going to ‘dip’ her. ‘Okay Marinette you can do this just don't mess up, focus on his eyes’ Marinette looked at his eyes, she then suddenly regretted it when her heart started beating fast,’ wow his eyes are so pretty, i feel like i could just get lost in them… NOPE! BAD Idea Don't look at his eyes!’ she said as she looked away quickly spotting Alya at the head of the room next to Nino. She gave Marinette a supportive smile and a thumbs up.’ Okay you can do this..’  Marinette thought as Chat spun her once more and brought her down as he dipped her. “Smooth…” she said as she looked at him with her Bluebell eyes. He chuckled as he looked away, ‘ Okay Mari, you can do this… This is your chance…’ when Chat turned to look back at her she placed her hands on both sides of his Face and, before she had a chance to chicken out she brought him down for a kiss. 

 

**…**

 

**“** Smooth…” Ladybug said to Adrien looking at him with those wide Bluebell eyes, honestly on the inside he was dying, he really had wanted to Kiss her. He chuckled and looked away to keep himself from Kissing her right there and then, in front of everyone. He noticed a slight crowd had started to gather. He caught Nino giving him a ‘Thumbs up’, and he saw Alya recording them. He mentally rolled his eyes it’s not like anything was going to happen. He looked back at Ladybug and was going to tell her of there admirers when he was suddenly brought down and taken in for a gentle , but seductively, tantalising kiss. He wasn’t sure how to react at first, because his first thought was, ‘Am i hallucinating? Did i faint from dancing too much with Chloe? Did that one Drink that waiter bring me have alcohol in it? He should've asked what was in it.  OH WELL!’ he thought as he quickly responded to the kiss, and grabbed her waist, and her head so that he could have better access to her mouth. She moaned as their Tongues intertwined with each other. ‘ DAMN, She tastes like Sweet candy and Vanilla…’ he thought as he deepened the kiss.

 

**…**

 Marinette heard a moan come from one of them, ‘ Wait, was that me?’ she thought. Honestly if she hadn’t been so caught up in the kiss she would have surely started blushing in embarrassment. She could feel her lungs start to burn, but she didn’t want the kiss to ever end. He tasted like Sweet apples. She then barely started noticing the HUGE crowd around them, Paparazzi was pushing there way in front of the crowd to join the others who were already flashing pictures of them… ‘WAIT WHAT!’ she suddenly released Chat from that extremely LONG, but Fantastic kiss, She looked at Chat, his hair was ruffled and messy, and his lips were slightly swollen and were red from the lipstick that was once on her lips, she probably looked the exact same way minus the stupid lovestruck look on his face. If it wasn’t for the fact that Paparazzi was bombarding them with questions she’d say he’d look incredibly  _ sexy that way _ ..  She was then interrupted from her thoughts when she was asked multiple questions,“Ladybug are you and Chat Noir officially a  _ thing _ ?’’.... “ **No Ladybug over here!** Is he an  _ incredible Kisser _ , How does it  **feel** ! Is Chat Noir  **_officially_ ** Taken?!’’....“ **LADYBUG! Will this new relationship get in the way of your work?** ” Marinette felt like she wanted to just turn invisible right then and there. She caught a glimpse of Chat, he still was dealing with the aftershock of the kiss, ‘Stupid Kitty!’ she thought as she scanned the crowds, ‘ Why’d i have to fall for your cuteness… AHA!!!’ she thought as she found a gap in between some people, and Alya pointing towards an exit. "I’m sorry  _ Chaton,  _ i’d **_LOVE_ ** to stay here and deal with the press, but i have some thinking to do." she said as she flicked his bell and bounded between the gap of people, Even with those ridiculously HIGH, high heels she could still run. She grabbed her purse and ran for the exit. Once outside she decided it would be better to transform that way she could get home faster. " **Tikki, SPOT'S ON!** " she said as a big flash of pink surrounded her.

 

**…**

   Adrien was officially Lovestruck, that was the best kiss he had  _ EVER  _ experienced  in his life. He honestly didn’t really notice when she left… ‘ Get a grip  _ Agreste!’ _ he mentally said snapping out of his shocked state. He could feel Plagg squirming inside his jacket as the reporters started getting closer to him, and they continually asked question after question he looked everywhere hoping to see an exit, he caught a glimpse of Nino, he was pointing towards the exit closest to him. He looked at Nino confused, his expression basically saying, 'And How am i supposed to get over there!!'. Nino held up the Mic, Adrien nodded and braced himself as he saw Nino put the speaker's volume on LOUD, he covered his ears and waited for the mic to feedback, he saw everyone shut up and automatically cover there ears, he chose this moment to bound towards the exit he ran out of the building, he stopped when he was sure he was at least a mile away from the building he then hid in an alley and caught his breath Plagg floated towards his face and said, "Well what a Night"  Adrien chuckled but was immediately cut off when he remembered that his father must have been heading home by now and was most likely gonna be Pissed and was gonna want an explanation for his absence. Adrien looked at Plagg and said, " **Plagg** , **CLAWS OUT!** " he was then surrounded by the oh so familiar green and black flash of light.     
''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it worth the wait* Cracks neck and knuckles*, Ya i felt pretty good about it, i mean not to brag or anything... BUT PLZ tell me what you guys thought i love All your judgments, good or bad, LOL
> 
> LOVE YA
> 
> Kheart  
> XoXO


	4. Decisions, Decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY here's this EXTRA LONG chapter i hope you enjoy, i poured my heart and soul into this chapter..  
> LOVE YA.  
> KAT HEART.

   “Marinette, if you keep pacing you’re going to create a big hole in the floor!” Alya said as she watched Marinette continuously bite her nails. “Alya i don't know what to do!” Marinette said as she stopped and looked at Alya, “ Why did i have to kiss him!! Why is he SO cute, why are his lips so soft... Why did he have to be such a good  _ kisser..  _ **UGH!”** Marinette raised her hands in defeat and slumped onto her bed. Tikki floated towards Marinette and patted the poor girl's head. “ Well first things first, girl you  _ Need  _ to chill. It's only been a day, you barely danced with him last night.” Alya said as she placed her hand on Marinettes shoulder. “I shouldn’t of kissed him, Alya… I-I don't even know what i'm going to say to him, oh wait how bout this, ‘ Hey Chat i shouldn’t of kissed you, i mean i'm not gonna lie, i **_really liked it,_** but it was a mistake i just remembered we can't be together. IM _SO_ Sorry, Hey but we can still be friends, here i baked you a pie.' I can't tell him it was a mistake, it would crush him.” Marinette said looking at her feet. Alya paused and looked at Tikki for support, Tikke floated in front of the Bluenette's face and said, “ Marinette, you need to do what you think is right. Although i don't think getting together with Chat is the best idea, it’s not my decision. And trust me you aren’t the first Ladybug to fall in love with Chat Noir.” Tikki said smiling a little. Marinette paused and thought about this for a while. “ You're right, i know what i have to do. I'm gonna tell him--” but before Marinette could tell them her decision they were cut off by screams filling all of Paris.

 

Marinette rushed to the window and gasped as she saw people running in fear from a masked akuma victim. “ I am Boxman, fear me! If you will not Respect me you will now how it feels to be trapped in your own Fear and problems!!” He said as he took out a plastic gun and shot boxes out directed at the citizens. They yelled in fear as they got trapped inside big bulky looking boxes, “Help us!!’’ … “Help!! i'm claustrophobic!!”  Parisians started yelling from inside the boxes.. ‘I  need to fix this! My personal problems can wait.’ Marinette thought as she rushed to her balcony, Alya and Tikki followed close behind her. “ I need to fix this, Alya stay here and stay out of sight--” she said but Alya cut her off, “ Are you sure you're ready to face Chat Noir?” Marinette paused before snapping out of it and saying, “I don't have a choice..  **TIKKI SPOTS ON!!** ” she said as the pink light blinded the both of them.

 

**…**

“Dude why is it that you always have luck with the Ladies?” Nino asked as he watched Adrien stare out the window with a lovestruck face. “ What do you mean?” Adrien asked as he looked at Nino questionably. “Don't be coy. You literally could have  _ any  _ girl--” He was cut off by Adrien, “ Don't you mean  _ Litter _ -ally.” he said grinning. Plagg looked up from his spot where he was eating cheese and groaned, Nino scoffed and said, “I'm serious, if you're not Adrien your Chat Noir, the hot superhero any girl would  _ LOVE _ to have, or if you're not Chat Noir your Adrien, one of Paris’ hottest models. Why would you want Ladybug out of all the other girls you could have.” Adrien was taken back by Nino’s question, he thought about it for a while before answering. “ All my life, my dad has controlled me. He has controlled what i did what i wore and who i could hang out with. He has tried multiple times to get me with rich famous female models, I honestly never even really could have a connection with, all they wanted me for was for my fame and money. I was a prize to all of them, something to win over, not to care for… Of course once my mom died it got even worse. My father only kept me indoors and he wouldn’t let me go out unless it was for a photoshoot, he became more distant and more cold. I even remember this one time i was going to model a new clothing line and there was only 3 guys there including me, the rest were all girls. They were all over me, they didn’t even pay attention to the other two guys, they kept asking me if i was single, and i honestly was really annoyed that day and i just exploded and asked them to leave me alone. My dad had seen the whole thing and he got mad at me and told me that i had to go apologize and ask one of them if they’d want to go on a date, if not my whole reputation would be ruined due to me not being a  _ gentleman. _ I ended up taking one of them on a date, the whole time she was bragging about how she ‘managed to reel the hottest teen.’ When i first met Ladybug, she was the first one who didn’t want me. It honestly shocked me, especially after all the time where people would try to ‘ _ hook up’  _  with me, she was the first girl to EVER reject me, it was actually a bit of a wake up call.” Adrien said looking at his feet. Nino paused and said, “ Wow. i didn’t know you felt that way about your  life. But look on the bright side, she  _ Kissed _ you.” Nino said wiggling his eyebrows to lighten the mood. “Can you two can it! Im eating here!!” Plagg said annoyed. Adrien rolled his eyes and said, “ i know after 2 years of trying she finally fell for my charm, honestly it took FOREVER!”. They were then both cut off by screaming, they turned their heads and ran to look out the window, “Are those,  _ boxes _ ?” Nino asked as he pointed to multiple boxes spread out on the street. “I am Boxman Fear me!!!” a man with a  navy blue delivery man outfit said. He had a plastic gun that he was using to shoot out the boxes. “Boxman, REALLY, out of all the other names he had to name himself Boxman. Oooh i'm trembling with fear.” Nino says sarcastically. “I gotta go. PLAGG CLA--” he was then cut off by Nino, “Dude, good luck with Ladybug. Now go before she kicks your Ass for being late”. Adrien smiled and said, “Thanks. Plagg CLAWS OUT!!” Plagg groaned as he was sucked into the ring.

 

**…**

Marinette jumped and barrel rolled as she dodged another one of Boxman’s boxes. ‘Where is that mangy Chat!’ she thought as Boxman let out another annoyed growl. “Give up Ladybug. I’ll get your Miraculous either way! If you surrender now i might, consider not putting you in a box!”. Marinette scoffed, “Nope. i think you and i know both know how this ends. I use my Lucky Charm, me and Chat kick your ass, and then you  _ Fail. _ so if you give up now, i might consider letting you down easily.” He let out a frustrated yell and pointed his gun at Marinette again she was about to use her yo-yo to get a hold of his foot when suddenly she got knocked out of the way by Chat making the both of them roll away on top of each other, and Chat ended up on top of her. Chat smiled his goofy smile, “What you do that for stupid kitty!” Marinette said as she pushed him off her. “ _ Meow _ -ch! I’d expect a thank you at least!” Chat said pouting. “THANK you-- what i had it under control!! I-I  **UGH** !! I'm going to kick your ass Chat!!” He flinched as she said those words, “Well it didn’t look like you had it under control! Excuse me for helping a damsel in distress!” Marinette was about to tell him that she could take care of herself when she then noticed that ‘Boxman’ now had a clear shot of them, he smirked as he fired a box at them, “Watch ou--’’ she said , but was then cut off by the big box that trapped the both of them.

  
  


Marinette’s eyes had been squeezed close, and when she opened them, she met Chat’s,which were a vibrant and glowing green. “Ha i told you i’d get you Ladybug!!” Boxman said  “Great! Just Great! We’re in a cardboard box” she said as she squirmed inside the cramped box.“Hey, Ladybug,” Chat started, and she felt his breath on her cheek. “Do you mind moving your fist a little?”  ‘What?’ Marinette thought, and without thinking she moved her right hand from wherever it was. Chat yelped, It was dark and squishy, “SORRY!”Marinette said, as she slowly tried to pry her arm out from spot between her and Chat’s stomach, Warm, smooth, somewhat familiar and softer as she moved downwards – Chat let out a surprised cry and Ladybug immediately retracted her hand. “What was that!” Marinette asked afraid of what he would say. There was a long pause for a moment before he answered, “Um, I-it was something of mine..” .Marinette then immediately regretted fighting with him earlier, if they hadn’t of been fighting they wouldn’t be in this, _weird_ situation. Marinette felt  Chat squirm and something moved in between her legs, it moved again she yelped, “S-STOP MOVING CHAT!” she was sure Chat had her knee wedged between her legs,  if it hadn’t of been dark in there she would be blushing Crimson Red. He let out a grunt,“ Well Sorry! I can't get comfortable. Your knee is in between my leg too you know,” without thinking she gradually moved her knee upwards,  she felt Chat hiss in between his teeth, “THAT’S gonna hurt in the morning!!” Marinette knew now that her knee was  in between Chat’s legs too, ‘Note to self: Don't move or else you’ll knee Chat’s _soft_ _spot_.’ she moved her left hand around from the side of the box, she felt something soft(probably Chats hair), Chat purred, ‘wow his hair is really soft.. NOT now Marinette you have work to do!’ Marinette snapped out of it and kept her hands against the box ,she moved lower against the box and felt something soft and squishy, Chat chuckled, “Cant keep your **_Paws_** off me, My Lady.” Marinette immediately withdrew her hand, ‘Great i just touched his ass, And i thought this couldn’t get anymore embarrassing..’ she then realized something was under her ass too, “Chat.. where is your hand?”... it suddenly  hit her, “CHAT, have you used Cataclysm?” she felt him then tense, “No, but don't you think it would be a bad idea if i used Cataclysm on your ass. I mean i'm not gonna lie but you do happen to have a very _nice_ ass.” Marinette then widened her eyes.

 

 Marinette was going to  _ kill him. _

 

  “ NOT FOR ME YOU IDIOT! Use it on the box!” he let out a sigh, “Ok good, let me just move my hand..” she felt him start moving his hand from her butt. She held her breath, this was TOO MUCH physical interaction for her and Chat,  _ WAY TOO MUCH.  _ he used the side of his hand to reach the box, “might want to move a little, LB.” he said casually. She leaned closer to him, she felt his minty breath on her face, ‘ i hope my breath smells just as good…’ she prayed silently. “ **CATACLYSM!** ” she heard him say as the box started to crumble into dust and ash, they fell onto the street. Marinette felt the fresh air hit her face, She looked at Chat, his face was flushed and he was damped with sweat, ‘Huh, i probably look the same way.’ .“Good thinking my lady, it was starting to get a little,  _ boxy  _ in there if you know what i mean.. Especially since you kept blushing uncontrollably...” Chat said grinning. Marinette then dusted herself off and punched him in his arm, “ _ Meow _ ch!! What was that for!” Chat said rubbing his arm.“Thats for looking at my Ass you sly Chat!!.. And what do you mean, about me blushing… YOU ASS you could see in the dark!! You mean to tell me you could see everything that was going on!”Marinette said.  “Oops. Looks like the Chat’s out of the bag. Um SORRY i guess... Oh and, it’s kinda hard not to look at your butt, especially with you wearing spandex.” Chat said pouting. Marinette glared at him and was about to punch him again when they heard screams filling the air. ‘ UGH, i don’t have time for this.’ “Uhh, i think we should get going.” Chat said as he pointed into the direction of the screaming. “ Good idea Kitty.” Marinette said as they both bounded off to defeat Boxman.

**…**

 

“ **Pound It!”** Ladybug and Chat said in unison as they fistbumped. “W-wait, what happened? What am i doing here? Oh crap i'm late!” Louise(boxman) said as he stood up and ran away leaving the two superhero’s confused and standing awkwardly in front of the Eiffel tower. 

 

“Well, so much for explaining anything to him,” Marinette said as she watched Louise rush off. “Well than, i think you and me need to talk about something My Lady.” Chat said referring to the previous night. Marinette’s face immediately fell, 'Okay, i have to tell him… This is for our own good, think about what Tikki told you she’ll support you no matter what's your decision.’ “Yes,  _ Chaton  _ we do… Um Chat listen about last night, um I-i--” she was cut off when Chat  put his clawed finger to her lips motioning her to let him talk, “Ladybug, i just want to tell you this before i  _ Kitten out. _ I want you to know that i have always loved you and if there’s any chance of you feeling the same way, i want you to know that it would make me the happiest kitty in the world.” Marinette felt her heart sink at his words she was going to answer him when suddenly paparazzi rushed towards them, meaning they had heard Chat’s whole little confession, “ _ LADYBUG! What are you going to say?”... “Ladybug! Do you feel the same way?!”... “ LADYBUG!! is Paris’ biggest ship finally sailing!?”...  _ Marinette looked around the flashes of paparazzi cameras and many people were gathering and recording the scene, Alya included. Marinette looked at Alya pleadingly, Alya gave Marinette a look which meant,  _ ‘Well! What is your decision?’. _ Marinette stuttered as she looked at Paparazzi's cameras, she looked at Chat’s pleading eyes, she couldn’t do this, this was too overwhelming for her, “I-I, Im sorry Chat, we can Never be together. As much as i want to, we just.. Cant.” And those were Marinette’s last words before taking her Yo-yo out and leaving with tears welling up in her eyes. Leaving behind a broken hearted Chat and stunned audience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, im sorry i know most of you are probably hating me right now*puts hands out defensively*. SORRY!! I love my children, but whats a good story without a PLOT. BUT WAIT it gets better so, just hang in there!
> 
> Love, AND HATE
> 
> Kat heart.  
> Ps. Nxt chapter we see things from Adriens/Chat Noir point of view. i know i didn't really go into his perspective here so. Just wait..


	5. Conffesions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havn't updated in a while, things have been crazy with final exams and school! UGH! so frustrating, but i promise you this chapter makes up to it, trust me its A LOT nicer then the last one, and a WHOLE LOT longer!! hope u love  
> LOVE;3  
> Chat Heart  
> (pun intended:)

_ “I-I, I'm sorry Chat, we can Never be together. As much as i want to, we just.. Cant.”  _

 

Those were the words that constantly kept replaying in a loop inside Adrien’s head. He had never felt heartbreak, he had honestly hoped he would never experience it, but here he was in front of a bunch of people who were drowning him in a sea of questions, “ _ Chat Noir! What are your thoughts on Ladybugs answer!?”.... “Chat Noir are you Okay?”... “Chat Noir will this get in the way of your Partnership?”.... _

  
  


 ‘Come on Adrien! Say something! Don't be a fool!’ he heard his self conscience scream from the back of his mind. “Um, I-i….NO this won't affect mine and Ladybugs partnership. We made a commitment to this City and we won’t let one measly disagreement change that.” Adrien said, as his ring beeped, “ Now if you’ll excuse me i have to go.” Adrien said as he left behind the group of astonished reporters.

 

  “Come on Dude. you can't stay here  _ forever _ .” Nino said as he watched his friend slump back down onto the couch, and go back to staring at the ceiling. He had been like this for the whole weekend. “Maybe not forever, but how about for the  _ rest of the month _ .” Adrien replied not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Nino felt bad for Adrien, he honestly did. He had watched the whole thing happen from Alya’s live streaming on her blog. You could see the hurt in Adrien's eyes as he had been forced to reply to all those reporters questions. “Dude, so okay Ladybug  _ crushed _ your heart,  _ so What, _ maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” Nino said trying to be supportive. “Wow, feel  _ SO _ much better. Thanks man,  _ Thank you _ for that painful reminder.” Adrien said sarcastically. “HEY i'm only trying to help here, don't take off your anger on me all because  _ you  _ got _ rejected. _ ” Nino said losing patience. Adrien softened, “i'm sorry, i know you're only trying to help, but still i think i just need some time to dwell--” but before he could finish his apology, Mr. Agreste barged inside Adrien’s room with Nathalie right behind his heels. “Adrien, we need to talk about that little inconvenience about you not being at the Ball.” Mr. Agreste said still unaware of Nino’s presence.

 

Adrien groaned, he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to his father, especially not right now. “ I’m sorry Father, I-i couldn’t make it, i tried to, but the car wasn’t working.” Gabriel glared at his son, “ That is why i had ordered Gorilla to take you! I expect this not to happen again, im very disappointed in you, You left  Miss Bourgeois by herself at the ball. She was very disappointed, i don't blame the girl. You will  **HAVE** to make it up to her somehow, her and her father are one of my best clients and i can’t risk losing them all because of your little mishap.” Gabriel snapped. “And how exactly am i supposed to make it up to Chloe, Father.” Adrien said trying to hide his annoyance, “i don't know Take her out, buy her flowers do SOMETHING i don't really give a crap!” Mr. Agreste snapped as he turned on his heel and headed for his next appointment. Nathalie gave Adrien an apologetic look and left to join Mr. Agreste. “ _ JEEZ _ , harsh man, He didn’t even notice i was here, DAMN.” Nino said as he patted Adrien’s shoulder. “ Great! Just great! So much for dwelling, now i have to go on a date with Chloe! Just my luck!” Adrien said through clenched teeth. “Well on the bright side you’ll be too busy trying to dodge all of Chloe’s kisses and you’ll surely forget about Ladybug.” Nino said supportively. 

 

Adrien glared at him. 

Nino thought this through for a moment, “You know what, your dad didn’t exactly say that you had to go on a date, ALONE with Chloe… I got It! Just make it a friend hangout, Yeah, take Alya me and, Marinette, Chloe surely won't try anything with us around. “ Nino said(mentioning Marinette, knowing about her longtime crush on Adrien.). Adrien thought about this for a moment, “ That’s a good idea, but just make sure you don’t leave me alone with that blonde monster.” Adrien said chuckling, as he pulled out his phone.

 

**…**

“Mari, you can't stay under those covers forever, come on!” Alya said as she tried to pull the covers from Marinette’s head, Alya eyed Tikki, Tikki shrugged. “NO! Alyaaa!” Marinette grumbled as Alya tore the sheets from Marinette leaving her face exposed. “Girl you look terrible. How long have you been under those covers!” Alya said pointing out Marinette’s messy pigtails, and her puffy face with dried tears. “The whole weekend.” Marinette grumbled putting her pillow over her face. “Marinette you can't stay like this,” Alya said removing the pillow and holding it above her head, “Watch me,” Marinette said as she tried to reach for the pillow. “ You need to get out more, Why don’t we go out today? Come on you could use some fresh air.” Alya said as she finally threw the pillow across the room. “ Marinette, Alya’s right. You can't stay here forever, you’ll have to face Chat sooner or later. You can't avoid it.” Tikki said as she floated in front of Marinette’s face. “ I know… But i can try.” Marinette said as she waved Tikki away. 

 

They were interrupted when Alya’s phone vibrated, “Well, if i can’t convince you to leave this bed, than maybe a certain dreamboat can.” Alya said waving her phone in front of Marinette’s face. “Wait! What-- Adrien’s inviting us to hang out!” Marinette said her voice raising in excitement, before a scowl appeared on her face, “With Chloe… He want’s us there so that he’s not alone with Chloe, Although considering the way she clings to him at school i don’t think we’ll make a difference.” Marinette grumbled as she got up to get dressed. She took out her usual attire, pink capri’s her flats her pink and black jacket followed by her favorite shirt.

 

“Hey at least you’ll get your mind off Chat, and how you tore out his heart.” Alya said bitterly. Alya loved Mari, but honestly she thought it was  _ SO _ wrong the way she had broke his heart in front of all of Paris, like seriously, isn't that a little Fucked up! “Alya! You know that's not what happened, I-i like him i really do, but i'm just doing what will keep us both safe. I love him and i would never forgive myself if something happened to him, a good superhero thinks with her head..” Marinette said trailing off. Alya sighed, “No Mari, a good superhero follows her heart.” Marinette paused for a moment before finally breaking the silence, “Ahhm, so, we should really get going if we want to meet Adrien and Nino-- wait where do they want us to meet them?” Marinette asked as she put on her flats. “ A cafe down the street, it’s not far from here. Umm, Mari, aren’t you going to fix your hair. NO offense but it looks like crap.” Alya said trying to say the last part as nicely as she could. “I just went through the pain of having to tell someone i loved that we couldn’t be together, Give ME A BREAK!” Marinette said as she stormed off down the stairs. ‘That girl is going to be the death of me.’ Alya thought as she followed her downstairs.

 

**…**

“Chloe, get off ME!” Adrien said as he tried to pry Chloe off him. “Oh, Adri-kins, but your hair looks good today, you’re rocking that  _ Messy _ hair look.” She said as she began to stroke his hair, Adrien wasn’t in the mood for Chloe today, honestly if it hadn’t been for his dad he still would've’ been sitting on the couch most likely watching romantic shows, like  _ La Passion.  _

“Alya i told you already, i'm fine now stop badgering me about my hair!”  said a familiar voice causing, Adrien, Chloe, and Nino to all turn to the entrance of the cafe. “Ugh, whats Marinette doing here Adrikins!” Chloe piped up as Marinette and Alya approached them. 

 

“Well hello to you too  _ Chloe _ .” Marinette said through clenched teeth. 

 

She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Chloe, but she was Adrien’s friend, and that meant being there for him, even if a dumb blonde had to be there. “ I invited her, Chloe.” Adrien said in a patient tone. “But, WHY! I’m so much better company UGH, look at her hair! Eww, tell her to get away from me Adrikin’s she’s going to pass all of her germs onto me, Ugh!!” Chloe said as she hid behind Adrien. Adrien gave Marinette a sympathetic look, he hadn’t really paid much attention to her hair, instead of it being in two neat little pigtails as usual it was now looking more rushed and disheveled, Although Adrien couldn’t say anything based on the fact that he didn’t look any better. “ Look Chloe, the only reason i'm here with you right now is because my father made me, i would happily be at home or anywhere far away from you for that matter, but _ No _ so if you're going to want to hang out with me i suggest you put on your  _ nice face _ and deal with it. If not you can just leave.” Adrien said as he gave Marinette a reassuring smile. Marinette smiled back, “Ugh, you can't talk to _ me  _ that way! Everyone  _ LOVES ME _ ! Hmph!! I'm leaving, and i’m telling  _ DADDY _ !” Chloe said as she stormed off, with her phone on speed dial. Adrien slunk into the nearest booth.

 

“T-thanks for sticking up for me.” Marinette said as she sat in the seat in the booth in front of him. “ Yeah, it’s a good thing you told her something cause’ if not i would’ve tackled her right there and then! Chloe, wouldn’t understand what Mari is going through right now, Marinette recently went through a--” 

“Alya!,” Marinette said while she gave Adrien a ‘I’m ok, it’s fine’ look before continuing, “--It's nothing really, i'm  _ fine _ .  _ Right  _ Alya” Marinette said reassuringly.  “ _ Right _ , listen i'm going to go order something, Come on Nino,  **Help me order something.** ” Alya said as she hauled Niino along without, giving him time to protest, purposely leaving Marinette and Adrien alone with each other. 

 

“So, um are you sure you don't want to talk about anything.” Adrien asked Marinette with a look of concern. “I-i don't think you’d want to hear me blabber about my problems.” Marinette said shyly. ‘Damn, why do i still get flustered over Adrien… Stupid first crush..’ Marinette thought cursing herself. 

**...**

“ Try me, i'm pretty sure you're problem is a lot better then mine.” Adrien muttered thinking of the other day with Ladybug. He was pretty sure that getting heartbroken in front of all of Paris by his one true love would make any other problem wet its pants.

**...**

 

Marinette thought about this for a moment, she was sure breaking Chat’s heart in front of all of Paris would definitely top off any problem Adrien had. “Umm, well let’s just say that, I-i um, Well someone who was very close to me, well actually he’s in love with me, you know what its’ not even fair to say that since he probably hates my guts right now--” Marinette started fumbling with her fingers, and was going to ask if she could change the subject when Adrien grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes and said, “ Marinette, there’s no way that anyone could hate you, you’re the most compassionate person i’ve ever met and frankly i doubt that it couldv’e been that bad. Just tell me i promise i won’t judge.” Adrien said reassuringly, Marinette looked down at his hand over hers and she started blushing uncontrollably.

**...**

 

Adrien, looked away for a momentarily when he noticed her eyes, they reminded him of Ladybug, ‘Huh, they have the same Bluebell eyes…’Adrien thought for a second before he noticed his hand was still in Marinettes, he took one look at her blushing face, and removed his hand and started blushing himself…

**...**

 

Marinette took a deep breath and said, “Okay, I Umm...might’ve Broken HisHeartInFrontOfALot People!” Marinette said rushing the last part. Adrien’s face puzzled, “I'm sorry i didn’t get that, Um can you repeat that last part?” Marinette’s took another deep breath before she repeated it once more, “ I-i, broke his heart in front of a lot of people, and i feel really bad about it because i really  _ Really _ liked him but i felt that it would be better for the both of us if we remained friends.” Marinette said closing her eyes and bracing herself as if someone was going to start scolding her.

**...**

Adrien felt his stomach drop, this reminded him a whole lot of how Ladybug had crushed his heart, he surprisingly waited for himself to scold her but he didn’t. In a weird way, he actually understood what her perspective was in all of this. He quickly noticed her discomfort, she had a face of a two year old trying to solve the World's Hardest Division Problem. Although he couldn’t really do anything about his situation with him and Ladybug, it didn’t mean he couldn’t try to convince Marinette to try to fix things between her and her Mystery Guy. “Marinette, what does your heart tell you?” Adrien questioned in a serious tone. Marinette thought about this for a moment before answering, “ My heart tells me to tell him i love him more than anything, but my Head is telling me to do what is logical and smart.” 

**...**

Adrien internally chuckled, Marinette  _ REALLY  _ reminded him of someone, he didn’t really remember who, but there was something nagging at the back of his head, screaming that person’s name at him. “Marinette, sometimes the best thing to do is listen to your heart. In fact, I-i sort of know what you're going through in fact the Lady i love---” But he was quickly cut off by the screams of many Parisians running away from something. He quickly got up and exited the Cafe to see what was going on when he saw an Akumitized Chloe.

**...**

 

“ I am Anti-Bug FEAR ME! If you won’t respect me then i’ll make you!!” she screamed as she used her yo-yo to throw a car out of her way. ‘CRAP! Akuma!’ Adrien thought ,‘this is all my fault!’ he said scolding himself but was cut off mid-thought by Nino,“ Marinette! Adrien! We need to go! We are awfully to close for comfort, and honestly i don’t really want to get found by Chloe, especially after today’s little argument!” Nino said as he ushered them all out the door, “Wait where’s Alya!?” Marinette said searching around for any sign of Alya. 

**...**

 

“THERE!” Adrien said pointing to Alya, she was hiding behind one of the car’s Anti-bug had thrown out of her way. “What the HELL! She’s going to get herself killed! And all over some stupid Blog!” Nino yelled, but immediately regretted it when Anti-bug turned to face the three of them and sneered as she headed towards Alya’s direction. “CRAP! ALYA RUN!!” Nino said trying to warn Alya but was too late since she had already been captured by Anti-bugs yo-yo. ‘ I need to transform!’ Adrien thought as he looked around, but then didn’t see Marinette. Nino immediately noticed it too, “Hey where’s Marinette!” Nino said panicking. Adrien then thought this is my chance, “ Nino, go seek refuge i’ll look for Marinette! GO! Im sure Chat Noir and Ladybug will show up momentarily! GO!” Adrien yelled once more at Nino. Nino quickly nodded and ran to the nearest store to hide. Adrien ran to the nearest alley and called on his transformation, “ **PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”**

**…**

  
  
  


Marinette, thought about what Adrien had said earlier,  _ “ Marinette, sometimes the best thing to do is follow your heart.”  _ Marinette had never thought with her heart, she had always used her head, she was a girl full of skill and knowledge. She didn’t know how to handle situations like this. Marinette recalled earliers Akuma Anti-bug, not only were they getting harder to defeat, but Chat Noir hadn’t made a single pun, not one joke, no flirty attempts at all. And honestly it broke her heart even more, she had try to commence small talk but it just wasn’t the same. _ He Hated her _ , and there was nothing she could do to change that. 

 

Marinette wiped away her now teary eyes, ‘ I just need to think’ She thought as she gently woke Tikki up, “Tikki, i think i'm going to Patrol tonight, i need to clear my head.” Marinette whispered. Tikki immediately woke up energized, “Just say the words Marinette!” Tikki said. “ **TIKKI SPOTS ON** !”

 

Marinette bounded through the rooftops, one of the many things she loved about being Ladybug was the freedom. She loved the fact that she could swing through Paris she loved saving people, but most of all, she loved Chat. Sooner than she expected Marinett soon found herself at the Eiffel Tower. She sat down on the edge, and took a deep breath she enjoyed the beautiful view of Paris’ lights. It was absolutely breathtaking, it wasn’t often that she got to just enjoy the view from the Eiffel Tower. Marinette closed her eyes for a moment, she felt her breath hitch when a familiar thud landed next to her. She opened her eyes, to find two familiar green orbs. “Couldn’t sleep.” Chat quietly asked as he took a seat next to her. “No.” Marinette said looking out back into the view. She doesn’t know how long they just sat there taking in the view, before Marinette finally worked up the nerve to say the three words that had been nagging at her all night. “Chat… I miss you.”   
**…**

_ “Chat… I miss you.”  _

Adrien was beyond shocked, when he heard Ladybug say those words.Being on bad terms with Ladybug? Adrien hated it; absolutely loathed it, and he didn’t ever, ever want that to happen again.

 “I miss you so much, Chat.” she said once more tears pooling in her eyes.

 

 And then, like a heavy weight had fallen, the thick tension in the air splintered apart and plunged to the ground way below the Eiffel Tower. Adrien jumped to his two feet, and with the grace of a cat, stumbled his way over to Ladybug to wrap her into a tight hug. His arms tightened around her back, his nose nestled cosily in the junction between her neck and shoulder, and he could feel Ladybug’s heart beating against his skin just as fast as his was. Her fingers curled into the leather at the sides of his waist, and she breathed in the way that he smelt – like warm leather, and the faint scent of his cologne tinged with his sweat. She didn’t ever want to let go.

 “Chat, I’m so sorry –”

 “I’m sorry!” Adrien rushed to say, and Ladybug could feel his warm breath through the material of her suit. “Let’s not ignore each other like this again. I don’t like it.”

 “I don’t like it, either.”

 “It’s a deal?”

 “It’s definitely a deal.”

 Ladybug sighed, and Chat’s arms tightened around her.

 

She didn’t particularly mind; she wanted to be as close to Chat Noir as she possibly could, and in the cool, early morning air, he was like her own personal heater. The past weekend had been like hell for Marinette, and she knew that it showed on her face. She felt like crap, and it made her feel even worse when she saw that Chat Noir was just as worn out as her. It was obvious that their separation had been just as hard on him than it had been for her, and there was a small, selfish part of her that was glad. For now though, she was in his arms, and she could only think of one other thing that mattered.

 Telling him the truth.

 “Chat,” Ladybug murmured. “There’s something that I really want to talk to you about. It needs to be talked about.”

 He seemed reluctant – she could tell by the stiffness of his body and the hesitancy to pull out of the hug. “We don’t have to –”

 “No. We really do. Please just hear me out.” She took a breath, but she felt like her heart was in her throat, and she was all too aware of Chat’s fingers around her arms, and Ladybug tried to tell herself to calm down; this was Chat Noir, her most trusted partner. “I want to start by talking about what happened with the paparazzi.”

 “I thought –”

 “No! Just –” Ladybug held a finger to his mouth,  “Just shut up for now, alright? I want to tell you everything first.”

Ladybug took a deep breath before speaking, “ Listen, Chat, i used to think that a good superhero used their head and did what they thought was right by listening to there Head.. But a good friend of mine told me that the best Super Hero's are the one’s that listen to there heart, and frankly i’ve been neglecting to do that, and i want to tell you this before i lose my confidence… Chat, _ I LOVE YOU _ .”

 

Chat Noir choked on his own saliva, ‘She LOVES ME’ he thought as he felt his cheeks warming up. “You like me?” Chat asked her.

 Ladybug nodded. “A lot.” she then realized they had gotten _ a lot  _ closer to each other..

 His forehead bumped against hers, and Ladybug didn’t think that her eyes had ever grown so wide before. “I knew it,” Chat mumbled, and he took her cheeks into his hands, leather gloves warm against her skin, and Ladybug’s breath quickened when his nose nuzzled her hair.

 “Wh – What are you doing?”

 “Ladybug, let me tell you a secret...  **I’m in love with you.** ” But before Ladybug could reply Chat’s mouth was instantly on hers. Ladybug could hardly function, Chat was kissing her SO softly, yet so passionate. Before she knew it she had backed him up against the base of Eiffel Tower. Her gloved hands were instantly on his messy hair. He moaned(or purred) as she raked her hands against his scalp.

Adrien didn’t want this moment to end, he couldn’t believe it, Ladybug LOVED him. He took his time with their kiss but he cursed himself when they had to pull apart for air, She grinned up at him with her bluebell eyes…

_ Bluebell Eyes… _

_ Bluebell eyes... _

‘MARINETTE!!!’  his self conscious screamed at him when he remembered a certain Blue haired girl with the same eyes. ‘Could it be? Ladybug, Marinette, Marinette ,Ladybug!’ he thought as he proccesed this information. “Chaton are you okay?” a familiar voice piped up as she looked at him with the same eyes he would see everyday at school for the past two years.

“Um, Yeah, iM just still in shock!” Adrien said trying his best to hide his obvious lie. Thankfully she didn’t notice, She grinned, “ Hmm, i’ve rendered you speechless, Didn’t think i was that good of a kisser, huh?” she said teasingly as she bopped his nose. She looked out into the city, the sun was coming up. 

“ Well, Kitty it looks like i have to get going, But don’t worry, next time i see you im all yours.” she said smirking as she hugged him, Chat grinned as he kissed her once more, he took this opportunity to analyze her scent, Vanilla, and baked goods… ‘Great now all i have to do is smell Marinette’s scent, surely if they're the same person they’ll smell the same’ he thought as he watched her take out her Yo-yo and leave.

'Marinette, is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. Of course she was, those eyes belonged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Suddenly it all made so much more sense. Ladybug's lack of patience with Chloe was spurred by Marinette's dislike of  her. The confidence, the hairstyle Ladybug wore, all Marinette, it was alway her.  _ His Purr-incess…'  _ he thought as he bounded across rooftops and headed home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me you loved it! i decided to give my children a break and speed up the process so i just got straight to the point. Hope you enjoyed the Adrien and Mari Fluff, im trying to touch all corners of the love square, next im hoping MariChat Fluff! As always please leave comments i crave on feedback(just like CHat craves ladybugs kisses:3) Please leave Kudos hope u liked!  
> Luv u all!  
> Ps. i actually decided to use Chat Blanc later on in the story cuz i have big plans for this story,it came to me in a dream, i dont know if i should change the title, i think i'll leave it be don't wanna confuse u all, anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask!  
> PPs.  
> Thank u all for the 500+ hits i love u all ur so supportive!
> 
> Chat Heart out(awkwardly has Chat Noir take me away using his staff)


	6. Daydreams: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOO sorry that i have taken SO long to update, im gonna be COMPLETELY honest with u guys, i've been having 'Boyfriend problems'...anyway AGAIN im VERY sorry but i sorta rushed to get this chapter out(SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT)anyway there will be two parts to this, and im postin it tommorw(23 of FEb.) If there are any mistakes im sorry i literally wrote this at 2:00 AM!!!  
> *yawns*  
> LOVE U ALL!  
> thanks for ur support!!!!

Marinette sighed dreamily as she placed the side of her cheek on her hand. She didn’t even know exactly what Ms. Bustier, was saying, all she could think about was how good Chat’s lips had felt on hers the a few days ago…  
“Marinette! Care to tell us what the poem specifically indicates?” Miss Bustier questioned.  
‘Crap!’ Marinette thought as she looked around the classroom, filled with everyone’s eyes focused on her. “I-i, um,---”  
She was cut off when the bell rang, ‘Saved, by the bell!’ she thought as she quickly gathered her things and headed to lunch ignoring everyone's looks that they were giving her, Mainly Alya’s concerned looks. The same looks she had given her all week. She had originally planned to avoid Alya, but of course that was nearly Impossible.

` Something was up, and Alya knew it, Marinette had spent the whole week staring out the window daydreaming. ‘This probably has to do with Chat!’ Alya thought as she followed her best friend into the girl’s bathroom.

“Okay girl what’s the deal, spill it.” Alya said as she locked the door behind her. “WHAT!NO, um everythings fine, why would something be wrong. Is it hot it here, it’s hot in here-- Um anyway, you uh, need something?” Marinette said rushing the words out.

Alya looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “ you know i can tell when you're lying right.” She said rolling her eyes.

Marinette exhaled and put her hands on her face, “Of course you can..” she said as she slid down against the wall. Alya sighed and slid down beside her, “ Let it all out, girl”.

Marinette took a deep breath before answering her, “Okay, Chat and i sort of ran into eachother a last week, andImayormayhavenotkissedhim…” She rushed out the last part, while nervously fiddling with her fingers.

“Um, What?” Alya Questioned once more.

Marinette closed her eyes and, just came clean to Alya. She told her everything, from the,  
‘Chat i miss you..’ to the hot and steamy kiss they shared. By the time Marinette got done telling Alya everything, Alya’s eyes were popping out of her sockets and her jaw was wide open. Marinette reached over and closed Alya’s mouth using her hand.

“So how bad did i mess up?” Marinette asked looking sheepishly down at the floor. Alya immediately responded by widening her eyes and looking at Marinette as if she had just said that Gabriel Agreste was the nicest person in the world.  
“WRONG! What do you mean ‘How bad did i mess up!’ GIRL! Do you know how good this is!? My LadyNoir ship is finally sailing!!! HALELLUJAH!!!” Alya said as she threw her hands up in the air to prove a point.  
“Shhhh! No one can know! I want to keep mine and Chat’s relationship on the downlow!” Marinette pressed as she covered Alya’s mouth. “FINE.” Alya said pouting, “My ship finally sails and you want me to keep it on the ‘Downlow’.”  
“Just for now, C’mon Alya, you wouldn't want this ship to sink would you?” Marinette said rolling her eyes. Alya gasped loudly as if someone had just said that the Ladyblog sucked.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINK! I’ve worked too hard to make this happen, and im not gonna let it go down without a fight!” Alya said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “Now lets go to lunch! And we are not done with this conversation young lady!” Alya said as she got up and hauled Marinette up to her feet, and pushed her out the door.

They were completely unaware of the one other person that was inside that bathroom as well.  
Stay tuned to find out what happens nxt!!(post date for part 2: February 23, 2017)  
LOVE U ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, if there are mistakes PLZ notify me!!  
> ALso hoped u liked, even tho it was SHORT AS FUCK!  
> ANOTHER THING!!!!! I GOT AN INSTAGRAM!!! YAY!!!  
> PLZ follow meeee! im a loner and i dont have frens, i need more!!  
> FOLLOW ME @:  
> @suchalittlemonster
> 
> AGAIN!! FOLLOW ME!!!!!!!!!


	7. Daydreams: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here u have it.. ENJOY :)

…

Adrien sighed once he was finally able to breathe. He dropped from his hiding spot and onto the ground in the girls bathroom. So what, if it was creepy that he was secretly stalking  
Marinette to see if they would talk about him. It wasn't weird.... Right?

Plagg chose that time to fly out of his hiding spot, “ Kid you know you're a complete weirdo right?” Adrien glared at Plagg, “No, i'm not, im sure plenty of other guys do this. And first of all i just found out that the love of my life was daydreaming about me...I guess i need to pay her a visit,”  
He said as he secretly made his way out of the girls bathroom, but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar face waiting for him.

“ALYA!” Adrien yelped, she rolled her eyes. “We need to talk.” she said as she pulled him aside into one of the empty classes. Everyone was at lunch so, they had a low chance of getting caught. “I-i, you see, i accidently walked in there and i was walking out and that was when---” She quickly cut him off putting her hand up, “Okay, i’m just gonna get straight to the point. I know your Chat Noir.”

Adriens whole body tensed. ‘She KNEW!!!’ he was torn in between denying it, or simply getting down on his knees and to start begging her to not tell anyone. “Hold on, Hold on! I wont tell anyone!" she said noticing his distress, "I just need you to be completely honest with me about something. How long have you known that Marinette is Ladybug?” she asked.

‘Crap! Crappity, Crap, crap, crap!!’ Adrien silently cursed himself.. “ I dont--” He started to say before he was cut off by Alya “ First of all im not an idiot. Second of all, if i was able to figure out that your Chat Noir, what makes you think that i’m not capable of figuring out that my BEST FRIEND, happens to be Ladybug, who ‘surprise, surprise’ you're in love with. I connected the dots. DUH!” Alya said smacking her hand on the side of her head to prove a point. 

Adrien sighed, he knew Alya wouldn’t tell anyone, He could trust her. “For about a week.” He mumbled. “Well, i was hoping you would find out sooner, but… BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!” Alya chirped. It was at that moment when Plagg chose to come out of hiding, causing Alya to shriek. Adrien immediately covered her mouth, “Shh! It’s okay!" he said doing his best in calming her, "PLAGG!” Adrien said in an accusing tone, while looking towards Plagg. Plagg shrugged, “Hey, don't you think it gets tiring having to hide all the time!” He pressed.

“I-it Talks!” Alya paled.

"It's okay, he’s not going to hurt you… Wait? Haven’t you seen a Ladybug’s kwami before?” Adrien questioned.  
“OF course i have! But her Kwami, is sweet and she’s the cutest shade of red and well, she's Not Scary!” Alya argued.  
“Gee, thanks.” Plagg grumbled. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you” Alya said apologizing.  
“Eh, i've heard worse” Plagg said. “But if you want to be on my good side, DO me a favor and Help LOVERBOY out. Im sick and tired of hearing him complain.” 

Alya giggled, “What do you need help with.”

"Marinette." Plagg grumbled as he looked for something eatable in the trashcan.

Alya raised her eyebrows questionably.

“What are her favorite Flowers?” Adrien cut in.

“ She’s a sucker for cliches so i’d say, White roses.”

‘White roses..’ Adrien thought as he made a small note in his mind. “Okay thanks, Oh and Alya… do you think it would be too soon if i told Marinette that i knew she was Ladybug?” he said with his famous Chat Noir smirk on.

Alya nearly died thinking, ‘MariChat! MARICHAT! LADYNOIR!!’  
…

“ Dont you ever think anything through.” Plagg said in annoyed voice.

“What do you mean?” Adrien questioned as he changed into his night clothes.  
Plagg groaned in frustration, “ Now that Alya knows about you dont you think that you telling Marinette that you know she’s Ladybug, would want to make her find out who you are?”

“Oh..” Adrien was starting to realize where Plagg was going with this.

“Even if you did want to let’s say carry on a relationship with her as Chat, dont you think that would be a bit difficult? I mean what are you going to do? Walk around with a bag on your head! Tell her your real identity”

Adrien thought about this for a moment. “I just I can’t stop thinking about her Plagg. She’s amazing. So what if I can’t tell her as Adrien. She won’t even talk to me as Adrien! It’s easier as Chat Noir. As Chat I’m not so…scared,” Adrien sighed looking out the window of his bedroom.

“And if it comes to it, i wouldn’t mind telling her,I don’t care just as long as I can be around her,” Adrien smiled. Thoughts of Marinette danced behind his eyes. Plagg roles his own green eyes at his charge.

“Why do i even bother?” Plagg grumbled, “Now wheres my cheese?” he said quickly dropping the subject.

…  
. For the next couple of days It was strangely quiet. Marinette didn’t know what to think of it. She went along with business as usual. On Wednesday Adrien had asked Marinette and Alya if they wanted to hang out. In which Marinette’s response was a mixed jumble of words, which when translated by Alya, meant, “Sure.” But the whole time they hung out, she couldn’t seem to talk properly and form sentences.  
Adrein seriously thought that maybe he made her uncomfortable, he wanted to ask Alya, but decided against it . It seemed that that was the most exciting thing that happened that school week.

For Adrien however the week was pure torture. He couldn’t talk to Marinette as Adrien, if he did, he couldn’t maintane one measly conversation with her. And with the lack of akuma activity that week he didn’t get to see Marinette/Ladybug as Chat Noir either. It was killing him. He couldn’t get her out of his head. When they had hung out earlier that week he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, His face was warm and he wanted nothing more than to stand up in that moment and kiss Marinette.. Even Alya knew it, even though that scene would cause her to be even more uncomfortable than she already was around him. He couldnt help but agonize over again and again how he couldnt keep a conversation with her. All he could think about was Marinette. His hormones were skyrocketing. He had to see her! He wanted to kiss her but he couldn’t, at least unless he was transformed. He groaned into the pillow on his bed. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Marinette’s sweet smile. He wondered how nice it had been to kiss her lips, how soft and sweet they were. Adrien flopped onto his back. This. Was. Torture. He couldn’t take it anymore. He at least had to see her. He didn’t care that he didn’t have an excuse to be there as Chat Noir, he had never really visited her much in her civilian form, but he would think of that when the time came.

…

Marinette sat in her room working on her homework. The week gone by SO slowly and compared to the previous week it was an utter disappointment. She looked down in the box filled up with her posters of Adrien she had been in the process of debating whether or not to put much of them back up. She had taken them all down when she had rejected Chat. The similarities had pained her and she couldn’t deal with having all those green eyes looking at her. She had for a second thought about Adrien being Chat, but she had immediately swatted that thesis away and had laughed hysterically at herself for thinking she could get THAT lucky.The few that she had managed to put back up stared back at her mockingly. She sighed. She had hoped Adrien would want to hang out again but he wouldn’t even talk to her as of late. 

She was then interrupted by a loud thud that had sounded above her as if someone had landed on her balcony. There was a knock at the latch above her bed. Very cautiously Marinette approached the latch. Slowly she peaked out the trap door. There standing on her balcony was Chat Noir. He had one hand behind his back and was leaning very easily against the railing. Marinette fully opened the latch in order to climb onto her balcony to greet him. She closed the latch behind her and walked up to him to join him on the Balcony.

“ Chat Noir,Is there something you need help with?” Marinette was very confused. Chat walked around her standing much too close. She could feel the heat coming off his warm body. Marinette envied that heat. It was cold out on her balcony and she wasn’t wearing a jacket.

“Not at all Princess,” Chat purred a sly smile on his face.

“Then why--AM I UNDER ATTACK--“ Marinette began to panick but stopped when Chat held a white rose under her nose. White Roses were Marinette’s favorite flower, she was a sucker for cliches. Marinette looked at Chat who simply tilted his head and smiled. Slowly Marinette took the flower from him.

“Thank you, i love it..” She said as she smelled it. 

“I'm glad.” He said. Her face immediately pinked as she blushed.

Chat’s heart was about to leap out of his chest. He could smell vanilla and other sweet scents coming off of Marinette. Her blue bell eyes stared at him tenderly. It was then when Chat didn’t think, he just acted on pure emotions. He leaned in quick touching his lips to hers. He heard Marinette gasp briefly before he closed the distance between their two mouths. Marinette didn’t move. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even register to close her eyes. Chat’s arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer. The other hand was in her soft hair. Chat moved his lips against hers. He could no longer help himself. Marinette tasted sweet and her lips were soft and gentle against his own. 

His heart felt as though it might burst.  
…

Marinette hadn’t expected him to kiss her, much less for her to kiss him back . Her hands rested on his chest and her knees buckled.You’d think her being 17 that she’d had gotten used to kissing someone, but then again it’s Marinette we’re talking about here. He supported her weight with ease continuing to kiss her fervently. His body was warm and suddenly the cold was the least of Marinette’s worries. Chat smiled against her lips. Marinette didn’t want him to stop kissing her but he had.

“One more thing PURR-incess, I know your Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what u think, i love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> ONE more thing..  
> PLEASE!!!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Like i said im a SAD SAD individual with NO friens, so please FOLLOW ME!  
> @suchalittlemonster  
> Feel free to DM me if u want!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, im sorry i havent' updated in a LONG while. U guys are probably PISSED, but i just want you to know that i've been going thru a lot of stress with my ex *who's a jackass* and school.  
> I know u guys were probably starting to wonder if i was maybe going to abandon this story, but NO i WOULD NEVER! im finishing this story, one way or the other. I NEVER abandon a book and i plan to keep it that way.

ALSO, speaking of books i finally got a Wattpad account *squeals* i know!! im so happy!  
i just wanted to let u know that im writing a book and i'd really appreciate it if you looked at it and maybe gave it some stars PLEASE!!! I legit only have like 24 views and 3 stars *TEARS*  
My pen name is Katherine Heart  
ANd my username is @SuchALittleMonster *i know, i know... cringy much?*  
ANYWAY, my books called SHIVER and it's basically a werewolf romance, trust me it's REALLY GOOD. I only have one chapter in but it's in my opinion very good.  
I also have been working on another story called, Ocean eyes, but that one's just a teaser,i like to finish my stories before i post them.  
ANYWAY. Im almost done writing a chapter for Masqerade Ball :3 dont worry lovelies, almost DONE.

AGAIN, im sorry i've been lagging on this i hate letting u guys down but pllz understand that im just going thru a low key breakup(u wont believe what he did to me...) and my grades are honestly crappy and im just struggling!!

TO CONCLUDE, NO im not DEAD. i know maybe most of u have been thinking that. But guess what? IM NOT.

IM JUST SOOOOOOOO SORRY!   
i love u all u guys are my EVERYTHING, so just plz check out my story on Wattpad, heres the link,  
https://www.wattpad.com/388699237-shiver-cast-list   
oh and by the way i made a cast list so that way u get an idea of how the characters look, BUT JUST PLEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE check it out. Im trying to get noticed on wattpad. It isn't as easy to get your stories read as it is on Archiveofourown.

LOVE U ALL   
xo,XO

Please just dont be mad at me. Writing takes patience and thought. i just love u all SO MUCH!!

 

*again heres the link* https://www.wattpad.com/388699237-shiver-cast-list


	9. He knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : A BIT OF STEAMY PARTS IN THIS SCENE. NOT INTENDED FOR INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO WISH TO NOT HAVE TO BLEACH THEY'RE EYES OUT.  
> IM kidding, its not THAT bad. Just a lil bit of steam...*grins evily*  
> ENJOY SINNERS!!!

**_“One more thing_ _PURR-incess,_ _I know your Ladybug.”_ **

 

Marinette felt her heart stop.

 

_ ‘He knows!CRAP! HE KNOWS!’ _

 

Marinette was about to start hyperventilating when Chat quickly answered, “It's okay! I won't tell anyone! Chats honor!!” he said holding up his right hand.

 

“I-i… How did you find out.” Marinette croaked.

 

“Well...It wasn’t hard to figure out based on the fact that not many girls have pigtails and Beautiful Bluebell eyes.” He says causing Marinette’s cheeks to tinge pink.

 

"So you know me as a civilian then?" Marinette's questioned.

 

“Yes..I guess you could say i’ve always kinda been closer than you think..”

 

“And do i know you?” Marinette asks.

 

“I guess you can say that, but let's just say that we don't really talk a lot. Hey, you look cold, let's go inside.” Chat said guiding her down the stairs into her room.

“Much better.” Chat muttered as he closed the door leading to Marinettes Roof.

 

All while Marinette pondered for a moment…

She didn’t seem to recall anyone with the same personality as Chat.

 

“How about this my lady, Care to play a Game?” Chat asked with a smirk.

 

Marinette thought for a moment, “Well it depends, what kind of game?”

  
  


“Would you like to find out who exactly your Knight in shining Leather is?”

Chat cut her off when she began to open her mouth, “I won't tell you anything, That's the fun part, you're going to have to find out who i am by yourself. And i promise, it won't be easy.” Chat says grinning like an idiot.

 

Marinette smiled before she answered, “Bring it on,  **_Chaton.”_ **

 

“Great. Now that that’s out of the way…” Chat said before he crushed his lips to Marinettes causing her to let out a loud moan.

 

She kissed him desperately as if she had been starving all this time and this is what she had been craving. Her fingers wove their way into his golden hair. His tail curled delicately around her waist while his claws dug gently into her back pulling her closer. His lips were soft and warm and seemed to move in sync with hers. They kissed until she could no longer breath. He broke away for a moment trailing light kisses down her jaw towards her ear. She let out a soft squeak when he bit her ear, goosebumps rising on her skin. His mouth was immediately back on hers with a vengeance, more forceful this time pushing her mouth open with his, one hand sliding into her hair and pulling it slightly. Everywhere he touched seemed to burn her skin. She couldn't breathe again but she didn't care.

 

She didn’t even notice when they suddenly both fell onto Marinettes bed. Marinette straddled Chats hips ,causing him to purr, and continued kissing him deeply.

 

She let out a breathy moan, when Chats clawed hands slid up her shirt and started clawing at her bra straps..

“Chattt…” Marinette moaned as he pushed her down onto his hips, showing a very impressive bulge, in his leather pants.

 

“Marinette!! Honey are you awake?”

 

Marinette squeaked as she then go off of Chat and pushed him onto the side of her bed just as her mom opened the door.

 

“Marinette? Are you okay? You seem a bit flushed?” Sabine asked, coming closer to check Marinettes forehead.

“What? Huh, NO mom i'm fine!!!” Marinette said a little loud.

 

Sabine looked down at her daughter with confusion. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yup. Im just tired, yeah, i'm gonna go to bed right now. I have a very important test in the morning anyway.” Marinette said faking a yawn.

 

“Okay, honey. Make sure not to be late tomorrow. I don't want to get another call from the school just because you were tardy. I love you Mari.”

 

“Love you too mom.” Marinette said just as her mom closed the door behind her. Marinette listened for a few moments until she heard the door to her parents room close from down the hall.

 

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t even realized she was holding.

 

“Ouch. That hurt.” 

 

Marinette then jumped in surprise when she remembered why she was flustered in the first place.

 

“Oh god, Sorry Chat! Are you okay!” Marinette questioned with worry.

 

“Yeah, but i think i'm gonna have a bruise in the morning.” Chat said as he got up from the side of her bed and attempted to fix his already messy hair.

 

Marinette smirked as she looked at him, “AWW, my poor kitty. Does he want me to kiss all his boo boos better?”

 

She grinned at Chats pout. 

 

“A kiss would be nice.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes before standing and placing her hands on each side of his face before kissing him deeply.

Marinette felt her heart leap out of her chest and fireworks go off in her head. She had fallen for this stupid black cat.

 

“Chat..” She said when they’re lips finally parted.

 

“Hmm.” Chat said with his forehead against hers.

 

“I-I love you.”

  
Chat then snapped his eyes open, Before giving her the biggest Cheshire grin he could muster, “I Love you too, Love Bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Not my best work, but hey, at least i updated. ANYWAY i hope u liked it. If you were hoping that there was going to be MORE steam, dont worry im getting there. Heheeh.  
> But,still What do you think? Do you think it will be easy for Mari to find out Chats identity or will it take her some time?  
> Oh, and will there be a possible difficulty on the way...*grins evilly...HEHE i know something you dont!!* if your wondering..there might be a bit of a complication for chat in the nxt chapter...  
> ANYWAY, until next time,  
> LOVE,   
> Katherine Heart XoXo  
> *Grabs imaginary yoyo and Swings off into the sunset.*  
> ALSO, WHoS EXCITED FOR SUMMER!!!!!!! OOH, I AMMMM!!!!!! If your doing anything interesting, dont forget to comment and tell me what your thoughts are and what you'll be doing over the summer!!

**Author's Note:**

> SO what you'd think, is it good enough to continue? I feel i did pretty good, so bear with me and wait for the nxt chapter, which i hope to post in less then 3 days cuz in know you guys hate waiting, i know i do!  
> Love  
> Katherine....


End file.
